


Fuck The Past (Dan vs Phil vs Daniel)

by phandomsub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, dancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: Daniel and Phil decide to mess around with a book of spells for their new video. It’s all just a good laugh, until they somehow end up transporting 18-year-old Dan from 2009 into 2017. The only logical solution is: threesome.





	Fuck The Past (Dan vs Phil vs Daniel)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just a bit of fun and isn't to be taken too seriously. Try and tell me the image of it isn't hot, though.

‘This is _literally_ the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.’

Daniel glances at the camera from where he’s sat cross-legged on Phil’s bed, its red recording light flashing distractingly in the low-lit room. He’s done a lot of dumb things in this exact spot, many of which he’d like to repress forever, but this might just take the cake.

‘It’ll be fun!’ Phil insists, from where he’s balanced dangerously across the space between his bed and dresser, using the hand not supporting his weight to light the line of mismatched candles atop it.

‘What, when nothing happens?’ Daniel says, turning to watch Phil instead of himself in the view finder because Phil and matches don’t mix on a good day, let alone with whatever balancing act he’s pulling just so he doesn’t have to stand up.

‘It might work, you never know. You just have to believe,’ Phil says, blowing out the match when the last wick is lit and pushing off the draws to sit up straight beside him.

‘Alright, sure,’ Daniel says with a sarcastic eyeroll.

He’s just about ready to play along with this ridiculous video idea when he’s hit with a disgustingly sweet, overpowering smell.

‘Are all of those different _scents_?’ he whines, glancing to the row of flickering flames sending soft shadows up the walls.

‘They’re all I had!’ Phil says, throwing his hands up defensively.

This is a disaster already.

‘Fine, whatever, let’s just get this over with before I choke to death,’ Daniel says, before turning back to the camera and switching into Professional Mode, dramatically announcing, ‘so, Phil! What have you talked me into doing for views this time?’

‘Well,’ Phil says, clapping his hands together, ‘since we’ve done spooky week and baking videos and all that already, we thought maybe this Halloween–‘

‘ _You_ thought,’ Daniel mutters, trying to smuggle a fond smile.

‘–that we’d try something new!’

From the ruffled bedsheets beside him, Phil picks up a heavy-bound book and holds it up to the camera. It’s old and clearly very fragile, yellowing pages sticking out at awkward angles and its spine barely more than a strip of frayed threads. Whatever the embroidered title was, it has long since rubbed away.

‘Magic!’ he says excitedly, dropping the book into his lap.

‘Wow Phil, nice book. Where’d you get it?’ Daniel says for the camera, because he knows all too well how much money he wasted on it in that little second-hand bookshop in Camden.

‘From a haunted bookstore. I’m pretty sure the lady who sold it to me was a witch,’ he says, very seriously, and Daniel tries not to laugh thinking of the bored teenaged hipster who had served them.

‘It does look like something you’d find in the Restricted Section in the Hogwarts library,’ he muses, lifting the thick front cover with the tip of his finger before letting it drop closed again. ‘So, what the hell are we going to do with this, make Polyjuice Potion?’

‘Well, it’s filled with all kinds of spells and sorcery, so I thought we could try some out!’

‘And then sit here in silence for half an hour because it’s all bullshit?’

‘You need to open your mind, Danny,’ Phil says, sending Daniel a cheeky smile that makes him snort, because he knows that _Phil_ knows that this is stupid, that it’s not going to work, but Phil thought it would be a funny start to the video before they got to the actual, much more mature and professional content – playing dress up.

‘Go on then, turn yourself into a toad or whatever,’ Daniel says, bumping their shoulders together affectionately, not adding the implied _so I can kiss you and turn you back into my prince._

‘Okay,’ Phil says, opening the book in his lap and flipping through a few pages. ‘Here’s one to protect us against Dwarfs.’

Daniel can’t help but laugh, shaking his head with a grin as Phil clears his throat and wriggles to sit up straighter. He rests his chin on his palm and his elbow on his knee as he watches his loser of a boyfriend, eyebrows raised expectantly.

 _‘A spider-thing came on the scene…with his cloak in his hand; claiming you for his house –_ no, wait _– **horse** …_stop laughing! It’s hard to make it out!’

Daniel cackles shrilly every time Phil messes up his words until he finally staggers his way to the end of the supposed spell. There’s a moment of silence between them, the only noise being the soft whirring of the camera and the crackling of one of the wood-wick candles, before he breaks it.

‘Well, that didn’t do shit.’

Phil glances around his bedroom before looking at him smugly.

‘I don’t see any Dwarfs, do you?’

‘Oh, shut up,’ Daniel laughs, shoving Phil’s shoulder fondly. ‘Try another one where we can actually tell the difference.’

‘Okay, okay,’ Phil giggles, flipping a few more pages. ‘Here’s one for a swarm of bees…’

‘No!’

‘I thought you didn’t believe it’ll work?’

‘I’d rather not take the chance, thanks.’

‘Okay, fine,’ Phil says, settling on a page towards the middle of the book. ‘This one just says “a glimpse from the past”, whatever that means. ‘ _Hourglass spill_ – hold on, that’s not right.’

‘Oh, for God’s sake,’ Daniel groans, snatching the heavy book from Phil’s lap. ‘Let me read it or we’ll be here all bloody night.’

The book feels even heavier than it looks, and its strong scent of mildew only adds to the nauseating air. Phil was right – the writing is faded and quite hard to make out, but Daniel’s not about to admit that. He licks his lips and clears his throat, stalling to give it a once over, before reading the spell aloud. A lot of it is a mess of Anglo-Saxon terminology that he definitely doesn’t understand but it makes him sound smart so he pretends to. When he reaches its end, he can feel Phil’s eyes on him and he looks up with a satisfied smirk. Phil’s childish pout makes Daniel want to lean over and peck him on the lips, but that would be a bitch to edit out and not make the jump-cut look awkward, so he doesn’t.

‘Well, there you go,’ Daniel says, closing the book. ‘Nothing. Sorry Phil, don’t think we’ll be practising Transfiguiration anytime s–‘

All the candles on Phil’s dresser suddenly blow out, and if Daniel screams, well, it’s only because he wasn’t expecting to be plunged into _complete fucking darkness_.

‘What the fuck?’ he squeals, subconsciously scooting closer to Phil at the same time Phil’s hand automatically grips at Daniel’s bicep.

‘Maybe…maybe I left the window open?’ Phil says in a way that confirms he most certainly knows it’s shut.

‘And the wind just _happened_ to blow them out now? Are you _kidding_ me? No. No, I _refuse_ to believe in this crap. This is stupid. I’m turning on the light,’ Daniel says, having at least three mental breakdowns in the space of ten seconds before conjuring together whatever pride and courage he has left and standing up.

 _It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s all just fine,_ he mentally assures himself as he strides blindly towards the light-switch with pace and determination, ready to turn on the light and prove to Phil – and his racing heart – that it was just some well-timed joke by the universe. Once that light’s back on, he can go back to being a sceptical bastard who can laugh at the situation later and, hell, even be glad it happened because that’s gonna look _great_ in the video. The only issue is he doesn’t make it to the light-switch. He’s about a step away when he runs into something solid and falls, his ass hitting the floor hard, and he screams again, both because _ouch, that hurt_ and _what the fuck was that?_ Whatever he walked into ends up falling on top of him, and it’s not exactly light, so Daniel ends up flat on his back on Phil’s carpet. He’s already close to having a heart-attack, but when he realises the thing that’s pinning him down is warm and soft and _breathing_ , he enters full freak-out mode.

‘Phil!’ he shrieks, far to horrified to try and push whatever – _whoever_ – is on top of him away.

‘What?’ Phil says, sounding frantic, and Daniel can hear him jump off the bed and stumble in his general direction. ‘What is it? What’s wrong? Did you – ah, my toe – where’s the bloody…’

Phil finds the switch, and the room is flooded with light. He looks down at where Daniel is sprawled on the floor, looks at the person lying awkwardly on top of him, and his eyes almost bulge out of his head. He freezes, making no move to save Daniel from the intruder – so much for being his prince, Daniel thinks.

‘Oh my God…’ seems to be all Phil can say, and now that Daniel has finally gotten a good look at the person crushing him, he can’t even say that much.

It’s him. It’s literally _him_. He’s a hell of a lot younger and his hair is straighter and longer but that is his face and his gangly arms and his lack of an ass. And the surprised yelp that comes out of their mouth is definitely his.

‘What the fuck?!’ the younger version of himself cries, scrambling to his feet and freeing Daniel to climb to his own. ‘Who the hell…where the hell…’

‘You’re asking me?’ Daniel says shrilly, unable to look away because _holy shit this is insane_.

‘How did I get here? I was just in my room with…wait a minute.’

He squints, looking at Daniel. His eyes dart from his curly hair to his pink shirt to his ripped jeans.

‘You’re…holy fuck, you’re…’

‘You. Yes, keep up. Phil, what the _hell_ is happening?’

At the mention of Phil’s name, his younger self turns to look towards Phil so fast he probably gives himself whiplash. His mouth falls open and he’s stunned into silence, staring at Phil. Daniel knows that look in his eyes – hell, it’s his bloody look – and he doesn’t like it. Trust the stupid kid to be drooling over the older version of a boy he’s probably only just recently met. Daniel has more important things to complain about though, and he doesn’t think his head can handle thinking about the fact he’s getting jealous over himself for looking at his boyfriend.

‘I don’t know…’ Phil says, eyes still wide, but he’s definitely looking a little too closely at foetus-him and God dammit, now he’s jealous over his boyfriend looking at him and this is too much.

‘Well if you two could stop eye-fucking for one moment, maybe we could talk about this?’ Daniel spits, and he didn’t mean to sound so angry but honestly, they’re not helping.

‘It must have been the spell,’ Phil says, incredulous. ‘It actually worked. “A glimpse from the past”. It makes sense.’

‘This is a little more than a _glimpse_.’

‘Oh, it sure is,’ Phil grins cheekily, sweeping his eyes over the eighteen-year-old’s skinny frame.

‘ _Phil!’_

‘Oh, come on, Daniel. I mean, _look_ at you. You were such a cute little twink.’

Daniel’s mouth falls open, unsure if that was supposed to be a compliment to him, but he’s going to take it as an insult. Before he can verbalise his deep offence, however, the twink himself is butting in.

‘You’re calling yourself _Daniel_ now? Great, so I not only lose any sense in fashion, but my mind as well?’

‘Oh, shut up. You’re wearing a fucking _cardigan_ ,’ Daniel quips, and then Phil does something absolutely ridiculous – he laughs.

‘Sorry, but it’s so funny watching you fight with yourself. And at least it makes the whole name situation easier; we call him Dan and you Daniel,’ Phil says with a shrug.

‘We won’t be calling him anything, because he’s not hanging around,’ Daniel says, glaring at Dan because he’s staring at Phil _again_.

‘What do you plan to do with him, then? He’s _you_ , what if he gets hurt? Won’t that create some kind of paradox and rip a hole in time and space? Or maybe you’ll disappear and all my memories of you will be erased. Come on, Danny, you watch enough Doctor Who to know that’s a bad idea.’

Daniel sighs, because Phil is right. Damn their extensive knowledge of science-fiction.

‘Fine. So, what do we do while we wait for the spell to wear off? Should we bust out the Jenga?’ he says, crossing his arms over his chest, looking between the two.

‘Well, we could do what we normally do when we’re bored,’ Phil says, sizing Dan up with his eyes again. ‘We could have sex.’

‘Tell me you’re joking.’

‘ _Please_ , I forgot how damn adorable you were at that age.’

‘Well, fuck, Phil. I’m sorry you’re so repulsed by me now.’

‘Oh, be quiet, you know you’re gorgeous. And I’ve been handed the chance to do _two_ of you at the same time, you’re really going to make me miss out on this?’

‘And you’re the one on at _me_ about altering the past?’ Daniel says, turning to face Dan who looks a little awkward about the whole thing, to say the least. ‘What year are you from, 2009? Have we even fucked yet?’

‘Uh,’ Dan mutters, blushing a deep red. ‘Yeah. For about a month.’

‘So that’s at least a hundred times then,’ Phil says, and Daniel laughs despite himself.

‘It’s just…no, this is too fucking weird. Am I supposed to touch him? Fuck him...me?’

‘You could start off by kissing him,’ Phil says, looking between them, and he’s trying to be nonchalant about it, but the crack in his voice gives away just how much he likes that thought.

‘You kinky fucker,’ Daniel mutters, shaking his head.

‘I’d be down,’ Dan says suddenly, and he’s looking at Phil with those bedroom eyes that say he’d do anything to please him. ‘I’ll let you fuck me. I’ll let you both fuck me.’

‘Of course you will. You’re eighteen, you’re so horny you’d let Slender Man fuck you. No, I’m not doing it, you fucking weirdos.’

Dan looks him up and down, raising an eyebrow in a judgemental sneer before turning to Phil.

‘I’m so sorry that I grow up to be so boring,’ he says, and _no_ , Daniel will not be fucking manipulated by _himself_ in his own damn apartment.

‘Don’t even-‘ Daniel starts, but his words are cut off by the look Phil is giving him and – shit, is the little brat right?

Is he boring? What happened to the slutty little asshole in front of him, who gave blowjobs in cinemas and touched himself on Skype? He is _not_ about to be outshone by this younger, cringier version of himself. And if he has to fuck himself to prove it, well, he supposes there are worse things in life.

‘Fine, you little shit, but you better watch out,’ he says, taking the half-step that closes the distance between himself and Dan.

Dan is a little shorter than him – Daniel isn’t sure whether he’s still due another growth spurt or if it’s just the teenage insecurity riding on his shoulders pulling him down, but either way, he’s looking down at him. Dan’s face is so young and soft; he’s missing a few of Daniel’s freckles and his eyes look less tired and a hell of a lot more innocent. They widen as Daniel’s fingers cup his face and tilt it upwards and Daniel has the advantage here – he knows everything about the kid, but Dan doesn’t have a clue about _him_. Daniel knows, for example, that Dan has a big mouth that likes to talk dirty, but it’s all a front and he’ll fall apart the second someone touches him. Not only that, but Dan only knows 2009 Phil. Sweet, soft, 2009 Phil who hasn’t quite learnt all the things he likes just yet, who isn’t aware of all his kinks and turn-ons. Between Daniel and the current Phil, who’s watching with an open mouth and hungry eyes, Dan isn’t going to know what hit him.

‘I can promise you,’ Daniel says, lowly, ‘that we’re going to make you come so hard so many times you’ll forget what _boring_ even means.’

Daniel crushes his lips against Dan’s, bypassing any tender kisses the kid is probably used to and snaking his hot tongue straight into his mouth. The kiss is wet and open-mouthed and fucking filthy because that’s _his_ tongue he’s sucking on and _his_ lip he’s biting and _his_ soft moan he’s swallowing. What makes it even more messed up is how bloody hot he finds it – since when was he _this_ much of a narcissist? – and when he cracks open his eyelids to look over at Phil, he knows he’s not the only one of that opinion. Phil’s pupils are dilated and darting all over them – from where their lips are pressing together feverishly, to where Daniel’s hands are tangling in Dan’s hair, to Dan’s hands gripping his shirt.

‘Holy _-_ ‘ Phil breathes, stepping closer for a better view. ‘ _Christ,_ that’s hot.’

‘Mm,’ Daniel hums, pulling away from Dan’s panting mouth. ‘You want a taste?’

Phil nods, sliding in closer as Daniel detangles himself and presses the kid towards him. Dan moves pliantly as Phil pulls him in by his shoulders and Daniel presses up behind him.

‘Go on,’ Daniel whispers in Dan’s ear, feeling him shiver as he presses his lips to the spot on his neck that he _knows_ is sensitive. ‘Kiss your Daddy, like a good boy.’

Dan outright whines at the words and presses his lips to Phil’s obediently. Daniel swallows the small pang of jealously and instead presses heavy, wet kisses up and down Dan’s – much tanner – neck. Dan sighs as Phil’s big, calloused hands run up and down his slim chest and sides, and if Daniel knows anything about his younger self – and he does – he can bet he’s hard already. He hooks his fingers under the shoulders of Dan’s ugly cardigan and tugs it back, dragging the material down and off his long arms and tossing it aside, leaving Dan in just his V-neck and skinny jeans.

‘How does it feel, being pressed between two older men, hmm?’ Daniel says, his hands joining Phil’s in caressing Dan’s hips and waist. ‘I bet you’re loving it. Much better than those wet dreams you have, huh?’

‘Please- _ngh_ ,’ Dan gasps, his mouth breaking from Phil’s as his head lolls back to lean on Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel’s eyes move to look at Phil, his bottom lip between his teeth and a dominant lust in his eyes, and he can see where his hands have disappeared up the front of Dan’s shirt. Judging by the little whimpers he’s making, Phil is playing with his nipples. Daniel feels a different type of jealousy – he doesn’t want this to stop, but God, he can’t wait for those hands to touch him. He grabs the hem of Dan’s shirt and yanks it over his head, if only to get things moving.

‘What should we do with him, Phil?’ Daniel says, skimming his fingertips over the soft expanse of skin of Dan’s lower back, just above the band of his jeans. ‘Spit-roast? Both fuck his little ass at once? Or would you rather watch him ride me while you get yourself off?’

Daniel’s eyes meet Phil’s and he feels a rush of satisfaction at the surge of desire that runs through them. Phil’s hands do something that Daniel can’t see, and Dan lets out a high-pitched whimper.

‘Judging by how hard he is, I don’t think he’ll even last through the prep,’ Phil says, his eyes not breaking contact with Daniel’s as he unbuttons and unzips Dan’s jeans; Daniel takes initiative and begins to tug them down. ‘I think you should show him what you’ve learnt to do with that mouth in the last few years. Then once he’s come we’ll fuck him ‘til he comes again.’

The breathy noise of want that comes from Dan’s and his own chest are almost identical, and Daniel nods as he works off Dan’s pants. Dan almost trips as he kicks them over his socked feet, but Phil and Daniel are pressed close enough that he doesn’t fall.

‘Come on, baby boy,’ Phil whispers to Dan, tugging him towards the bed.

Daniel stays where he is to watch – as expected, Dan has lost his ability to make any smart-ass remarks and just follows any direction given. Phil takes a seat on the edge of the bed but keeps Dan standing in front of him, and Daniel watches as long fingers trail up his chest, tweak his nipples, dip down to ghost over his clothed, hard cock. He can almost feel the effects on his own body, and its surreal to watch himself fall apart under Phil’s teasing touches. Honestly, nothing much has changed there. When Phil finally tugs down Dan’s Mario underwear and his leaking cock springs free, Daniel should be bloody ashamed at the fact his mouth waters. If he wasn’t going to hell already, he certainly is now.

Phil turns Dan around and pulls him into his lap before scooting them both up the bed so he can lean comfortably against the headboard. Daniel is too horny to really consider why the sight of his younger self, sat entirely naked on an entirely clothed Phil’s lap with his legs spread on either side of Phil’s, makes his dick twitch so desperately. He licks his lips as Phil’s hands roam over Dan’s chest, as Dan’s head drops back against his shoulder, as Dan’s hips thrust up, begging for friction on his flushing cock. He never realised it back then, what with the self-loathing and what not, but eighteen-year-old him is fucking _hot_.

‘You want your pretty little dick sucked, hmm, sweetheart?’ Phil says in that filthy voice Daniel loves so much, and obviously Dan is no different – if anything, he’s more affected by it.

‘Please, yes, God,’ he whines, wriggling in Phil’s lap, and Daniel can tell his ass is grinding against Phil’s dick by the way his eyelids flutter.

Daniel takes his cue and crawls onto the bed. Phil watches him intensely as he moves slowly, looking up at them through thick lashes, until he’s hovering over Dan’s lower body. Dan’s eyes are shut, but Phil and Daniel don’t lose contact as he slowly lowers his head and flicks his tongue over the head of Dan’s cock. Both Dan and Phil groan.

‘Suck him off, baby,’ Phil says with a lot of authority and very little room for argument, because he knows Daniel’s a slut for being told what to do. ‘Show him how good you get at deepthroating cock.’

So Daniel does. He takes the head of Dan’s cock into his hot mouth first, suckling until he gets the desperate whine he’s looking for, and then sinks down. The tip of his nose brushes against Dan’s short pubes and he moans as the head of Dan’s cock breaches the back of his throat. Dan lets out a very loud, very familiar noise of unabashed pleasure, and Daniel starts sucking him off expertly. His lips stay wrapped tight as he bobs his head up and down, alternating between deepthroating and swirling his tongue over the head. His pays close attention to his slit and that special spot just below the head and it’s the easiest blowjob he’s ever given because he _knows_ the spots; they’re _his_ spots. Dan is a whimpering, writhing mess within minutes and it’s hard enough for him to last when he’s using his own hand, so the kid has no chance. When Dan’s thighs start shaking and his voice is breaking on each moan, Daniel knows he’s going to come. He swallows as much of the spit in his mouth as he can without pulling off his cock, before moving his hand up to gently cup Dan’s balls and positively milks him. Dan comes hard with a strained scream, and if not for Phil’s hands holding him down Daniel is sure he’d be getting face-fucked right now.

Once Dan has collapsed against Phil in a panting mess of ‘ _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck’_ , Daniel carefully pulls off his sensitive cock, only a few drops of the come in his mouth escaping to dribble down his chin. He crawls further up the bed, leaning past Dan to find Phil’s lips, and kisses him. His tongue pushes Dan’s come into Phil’s mouth and Phil takes it greedily, swallowing it down and sucking it from Daniel’s tongue with a soft groan.

‘Shit,’ Dan whispers hoarsely, watching with half-lidded eyes, his hands still reached back and tangled in Phil’s hair.

‘So hot,’ Phil mumbles against Daniel’s mouth and, yeah, he has to give Phil this one.

‘I’m so fucking hard,’ Daniel pants, pressing a palm against the bulge in the front of his jeans to try and relieve some of the pressure.

‘You ready for round two, baby boy?’ Phil says, rubbing the palm of his hand over Dan’s lower stomach, making his shrinking cock twitch.

‘Yes, please, make me come again,’ Dan whines, and Daniel has to give him kudos for stamina.

‘Get the lube will you, Danny? You can do the honours of opening him up,’ Phil commands and Daniel obeys within seconds.

He climbs off the bed and grabs the well-used bottle of lube from Phil’s bottom draw. He’s about to pop the lid when Phil’s voice stops him.

‘On second thought, I’d like the option to switch. Get undressed and open yourself as well.’

Daniel visibly shivers at the image that pops into his head – him and Dan both laid on the bed, legs spread, with Phil’s cock in one of them and his fingers in the other, panting into each other’s mouths. Shit, he’s officially found his newest, weirdest kink.

He tears off his clothes in record timing, sighing in relief as his aching cock is freed from its prison of denim and cotton blend. His eyes flick between Dan and Phil, both theirs trained to his cock, and he sniggers a ‘ _cocksluts’_ under his breath before climbing back onto the bed. Neither of them seem to be in any hurry to look away from his naked body, so he decides to give them a show before working on Dan.

Daniel sits up on his knees at the end of the bed, legs spread and heavy cock hanging between them. He pours a generous amount of the strawberry lube onto his left hand, smearing it up and over his fingers. He drops the bottle on the bed and holds eye contact with Phil as he reaches behind himself, rubbing a finger around his hole a few times, and then pushes in. He lets out a sigh of dull pleasure, sinking his hips down to push the single finger further into himself. He’s tight, but not too tight – Phil’s cock was inside him just last night, after all. It only takes a few shallow thrusts before he’s ready for a second, and he isn’t quite sure if the soft whine he hears comes from him or Dan, who’s still watching intently.

‘Enjoying the view?’ he laughs breathily, working his fingers in and out and stretching himself as well as he can at the slightly awkward angle.

‘So pretty. You’re so pretty, aren’t you?’ Phil says, and it takes Daniel a moment to realise he’s talking to Dan, not him. ‘Look at you. Look how beautiful you grow up to be.’

It doesn’t take much longer for Daniel to slip in a third finger, and after that he knows he’ll be fine to take Phil’s cock without it hurting too much. He pulls all three fingers out with a subconscious little whine because once he’s filled he likes to _stay_ filled, but he knows Dan’s tight little ass needs some attention, too. He lubes them up again before shuffling up to kneel between Dan’s spread legs, where he’s still laid out across Phil.

‘Let’s get you ready to take Daddy’s dick,’ Daniel says in a sultry voice, rubbing the blunt tips of his fingers between Dan’s taut little ass cheeks.

Dan whimpers, spreading his legs wider for easier access, and if there’s one thing Dan has over him it’s that he’s certainly more flexible. Phil snakes his arms across Dan’s chest and holds him in place, clearly not forgetting how squirmy he was, as Daniel presses one finger in. It goes in easy, his body still soft and relaxed from his orgasm, and he ends up with two fingers pushing deep inside him in no time. Dan fucking loves it – he’s whining and whimpering and asking Daniel to finger-fuck him faster, harder. His cock is almost completely hard again and Daniel knows he could make him come with just a few strokes. Instead, he presses in a third finger – maybe a little early but Daniel knows his own pain threshold and that little bit that he likes – and rewards him with a thrust against his prostate.

‘Oh, _fuck_ ,’ Dan squeals, hips thrusting up despite Phil’s attempts at grounding him. ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh-‘

‘I think he’s ready,’ Daniel smirks, looking up at Phil from where he’s been concentrating on that pink, puckered hole, and Christ, he hasn’t seen Phil look this wildly horny in a while.

‘Thank God,’ Phil says, waiting for Daniel to take his fingers from the smaller boy before sliding him off his lap to lay on the bed instead. ‘I’ll fuck his ass, you take his mouth, yeah?’

‘Yeah,’ Daniel nods readily as he watches Phil undress, his clothes dropping haphazardly to the floor, one by one.

‘God, I love you for this,’ Phil says once he’s naked, pecking his lips chastely before sliding down the bed and manhandling Dan onto his hands and knees.

Daniel moves to kneel in front of Dan’s face. Dan looks up at him, pink lips wet and open and lust-filled eyes almost swallowed black. His face is so close to Daniel’s leaking cock, and as Phil’s hands run up and down his thighs and spread him open, his hot breathing only gets heavier against the head.

‘Not so boring now, huh?’ Daniel whispers because fuck it, he’s petty, sue him.

When Phil pushes his thick, long cock inside him, Dan’s mouth falls open in a silent moan, and Daniel takes the opportunity to shove his own dick down his throat. Dan chokes but doesn’t try to pull away, instead wrapping his lips tightly around the hot, hard flesh and sucking hungrily. Phil’s hips are still for a moment, letting Dan adjust, but he knows how well his boy has always been at taking cock, so he starts to fuck him without much hesitation. The sensation is incredible. Not only do Phil’s thrusts push Dan further on to his own dick, forcing it further down his constricting throat, but they also make Dan moan, which sends the most delicious vibrations up his shaft.

‘Oh fuck, that’s good,’ Daniel sighs, grabbing a handful of Dan’s silky hair.

‘So tight. God, you’re always so _tight_ ,’ Phil groans, his head tipping back in pleasure as his hips snap forward, driving his cock deeper into Dan.

‘You like that, hmm?’ Daniel says, tugging on Dan’s hair just hard enough to make him whine wetly through a mouthful of spit and cock. ‘Feels good, doesn’t it? Daddy’s cock fucking you. You love it. I bet he can make you come without touching your little cock. In fact, I know he can.’

It’s surreal, using Phil’s past words to dirty talk _himself_ but fuck it, it’s hot. The way Phil is looking at him is only spurring him on. Phil fucks Dan harder, changing his angle just that little bit with each thrust until–

‘ _Nggh_ ,’ Dan all but gurgles around Daniel, back rippling with pleasure as Phil hits his prostate.

‘God, baby,’ Phil moans, and Daniel isn’t sure if he’s talking to him or the boy on his hands and knees but it’s all the same in the end.

It’s so good. The wet, hot heat around him. Not to mention actually being able to properly _watch_ Phil fuck someone. And then there’s the strangled noises Dan makes; the way his fingers grip at the bedsheets so tightly they might rip and how he fucks himself back on Phil’s huge cock. It’s so good.

‘Come on,’ Daniel says, trailing one hand under Dan and onto his chest, pinching his nipple gently. ‘Do it, come for us.’

Two more thrusts against his prostate and he does. His pitchy whine is muffled and spit is cascading down his chin as he comes all over Phil’s sheets. White, hot strings spurting from his untouched cock.

‘What a good boy,’ Phil praises, easing the force of his thrusts as Dan’s elbows tremble and threaten to give way. ‘How do you feel?’

Daniel – a little regretfully – pulls his dick from Dan’s slack mouth so they can hear his reply.

‘s’good. ‘s’so’good,’ he slurs, eyelids drooping and arms giving up the fight, falling forward to rest on his elbows.

‘Don’t pass out on us just yet, sweetheart. We’re not done. Think you can handle another?’

Daniel knows that there’s no way in hell he could come three times in succession now, not even with Phil’s big cock and magic hands. But Dan – young, energetic, hormone-crazed Dan – can. He’s so wonderfully pliant and submissive as Phil pulls out of him and rolls him onto his back. He swipes his thumb over the raw head of Dan’s cock once, enjoying his little squeak, before turning to Daniel.

‘I want to come in you,’ Phil says, and that is probably the most flattering, romantic thing Daniel has ever had said to him when there’s an eighteen-year-old twink at their disposal. ‘Lay down.’

Daniel does as he’s told, laying down next to a still shaking Dan and spreading his legs far enough for Phil to slip inside him whenever he pleases.

‘And you, baby boy,’ Phil says, putting a hand on Dan’s thigh to catch his attention; his cute little emo fringe is ruffled and falls into his eyes as he looks up obediently. ‘I want you to ride him while I fuck him. We’re going to make him feel so good as thanks for letting us have so much fun, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Dan says, and his voice is stained and tired but still keen as hell.

With the help of Phil, Dan clambers up to his knees and swings one leg over Daniel’s hips. His ass is still slick and wet from the lube and Daniel groans as it rubs against his cock. He can feel the beads of pre-come pushing their way from his slit and trickling down his shaft. Dan looks down at him, with his flushed cheeks and swollen lips and dark eyes and he never knew he looked this fucking _good_ when he’s all strung out. Phil is a lucky man.

‘I’m going to get inside you first,’ Phil says, and Daniel can feel warm hands on his thighs, his ass, and then he’s being filled in one slick, fluid motion.

Daniel barely has time to revel in the pleasure of Phil’s cock inside him before he’s hearing ‘now sit on his cock, love,’ and a tight heat is enveloping his own.

‘ _Oh fuck_ ,’ he whines, eyes rolling back into his head as his entire body is overwhelmed with sensation.

It’s been a _long_ time since Daniel has topped. Not that he’s ever complained – he prefers to bottom, anyway – but he’s forgotten how _good_ it feels to have his dick buried inside someone’s ass. Even if it’s his own. Holy shit.

‘That feel good, Danny?’ Phil says as he starts to push in and out, building up to a rhythm that has Daniel’s soft tummy rippling with motion.

‘Yes, oh _God_ ,’ he cries, and just before his eyes lose their battle to stay open he sees Phil’s hands grab Dan’s waist to help the smaller boy start to bounce on his cock.

Daniel is loud. He’s always loud – a lot louder than Dan, since he’s pretty much thrown insecurity to the wind by this point – but this time he is fucking _loud_. It’s so much at once, having the perfect pressure of Phil inside him and a hot body wrapped round him and when Phil finds his prostate he loses his shit. He has no idea what he’s even saying, his mind is just a melting mess of insane pleasure and he’s fucking himself down onto Phil’s cock and up into Dan’s ass all at once. He can hear whimpers and moans and he doesn’t know if it’s him or Phil or, well, him.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking _shit_ , oh _God_ ,’ and he’s pretty sure that was him, but the sounds are suddenly muffled by a mouth on his own.

He hadn’t even noticed his hands were yanking Dan down by his hair until he’s suddenly there, but he takes the opportunity and shoves his tongue in his mouth. It’s less of a kiss and more them just panting into each other’s mouths as Dan grinds down and Phil fucks him. He can feel Dan’s dick, hard and leaking, sliding against his abdomen. He knows he’s close to coming _again_ , and Daniel forces his eyes open to glance at Phil. He’s leant over Dan’s curved back, his forehead resting against Dan’s shoulder, hair matted to his head and sweat dripping onto bronzed skin. The visage is way too hot and he’s  going to come.

‘Fuck, I’m close, God, I’m so _close_ ,’ he whines into Dan’s mouth.

‘Just a little longer, baby,’ Phil pants, and Daniel can tell he’s holding back as well. ‘Just want him to come once more.’

He knows he’ll be a goner within a few more thrusts, so Daniel grabs onto Dan’s cock to pull his third orgasm out of him himself. The poor boy can barely even moan anymore – he’s basically delirious, eyes permanently rolled into the back of his head and his body so, so sensitive. His grinding is sloppy and Dan knows the head of his cock must be rubbing against his overstimulated prostate, over and over, because of the soft little hiccups that burst from his lips. His cock is purple and soaked with pre-come and actual come and all Daniel really has to do is touch it and Dan is coming.

Dan _sobs_ as his dick pulses, coming hot and heavy all over Daniel’s chest, and his entire body seizes up around him. The pressure around Daniel’s dick is so tight that he doesn’t even know it’s happened before he’s coming, buried deep inside his younger self.

‘Oh shit,’ he hears Phil moan, and he can’t see because his eyes won’t stay open but Daniel’s sure he’s getting off on the sight, and not a moment later he feels Phil’s seed filling him up.

It’s one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had in his life. His entire body is shaking and his leg muscles are cramping and his nerves are on fire, but he still can’t imagine what Dan has just felt. The kid must black out, because as soon Phil lets go of him he fucking collapses on top of Daniel. He’s shuddering and making little noises in the back of his throat and it takes both him and Phil to lift him off Daniel and place him on the bed beside him. When Phil pulls out, he can feel the come trickling out of him and down between his ass cheeks and he loves that feeling – if he were still Dan’s age, it’d probably have him wanting round two. But he’s twenty-six now and running off years of sleep deprivation so he just lets himself sink into the bed instead.

Phil kisses his lips sweetly before disappearing, and Daniel is barely conscious when he returns. Dan is completely dead to the world – they might have actually fucked him to death, he’s that still. Daniel doesn’t bother to help as Phil uses the wet face-washer to wipe both Dan and himself down. He just waits for Phil to finish the rough clean-up before pulling him down to lay on the bed, the three of them becoming a tangled mess of naked limbs. Seconds away from sleep, Daniel suddenly remembers he forgot to boast.

‘See,,’ he mumbles, nuzzling into Phil’s neck. ’m’not boring,’

‘No, you’re certainly not,’ Phil laughs, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s damp forehead.

 

When Daniel wakes up, Dan is gone. It’s just him and Phil and the late morning sun brightening the room, and he isn’t sure whether he’d just had the most fucked up wet dream of his life or what.

‘Did that actually happen?’ he asks, staring at the thick book that had, at some point, fallen to the floor beside the bed. ‘Or did I trip and hit my head?’

‘Only one way to find out,’ Phil says, voice thick with sleep, and Daniel follows his line of sight to the now-dead camera.

They’d never stopped recording.

‘Great,’ Dan says, sitting up. ‘Want a morning blowjob while you watch it?’


End file.
